


A Boy and a Pirate

by Mina77



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent Yondu Udonta, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina77/pseuds/Mina77
Summary: The adventures of a young Peter Quill and Yondu Udonta





	1. Golden Flowers

"I think it looks nice." The eight-year-old grinned and giggled as he placed the golden flower crown he made on the old Captain's head. He fixed it over his blue skin and gave Yondu a thumb up. "I made it myself and everything!" Peter said proudly.

Yondu sat quietly in the grass, letting the boy fuss without too much argument. It was a break the crew had needed, and Peter had gotten antsy... so they were here, letting the kid run off some steam. A brow lifted as he glanced up at the Terran child, "Yah proud of it?" He found amusement in the fact that the kid could do anything besides make messes and wreak havoc.

The planet they had landed on was full of meadows, strange beautiful flowers swayed with the Earth like breeze, the purple sky above glittering with distant stars. It was nice here. It wasn't scary like all the other places Yondu took him. "Yeah!" Peter replied before plopping down next to the Ravager pirate and starting on a new one. "I'm gonna make one for Kraglin too. Think he'll like it?"

A small snort left Yondu. Krag would probably be more than happy to accept the handmade gift if only to appease the boy. He was always a little softer on the kid than any of the others. Of course, he also tended to follow anything that Yondu told him to do. Within reason. Though the Ravager Captain wouldn't put it past him to go beyond reason. "He'll wear it," He nodded his head resolutely, glancing up at the flower wreath atop his head.

"Awesome!" That made the child even more happy. His tiny fingers fiddled with the gold stems, twisting them almost expertly as he wiggled around in the grass to get comfortable. They were silent for a moment before finally the boy spoke up, his voice barley above the breeze as he did. His blue gaze focused on the crown in his hands. "...My mom taught me how to make these." Peter murmured quietly. "Only thing I have of hers besides the walkman she gave me."

The words made a small frown form across the blue man's features. It seemed a little harsh, that the boy had nothing beyond that. Yondu of course knew loss well enough, but that didn't mean he could fully grasp what it must have been like for the kid. " Always nice to have somethin' to remember her by..." He fingered the circlet of golden buds around his head.

"Yeah, plus I get to make you things." Peter giggled and looked up to the elder male. "Well things you can hide later from the crew. I know you gotta be tough with them cause they're big meanie pirates." He shrugged and continued his work, almost done. "You're always nicer to me when we're alone like this. I kinda figured that much." For a kid he was very observant. Quill was smart.

Yondu smirked. A crooked expression that tugged one side of his mouth up. The kid was keen. A good head on his shoulders he had no doubt.

"Crew has to remember their place," The blue skinned male stated. It was altogether too easy for someone to get their head up their ass and think they could challenge his authority. Being a dick meant that everyone knew he wouldn't put up with bullshit. "You're not like the rest of em. Not yet boy. You've gotta lot to learn before you're a Ravager." It wasn't exactly true. Yondu knew well enough that most of the men he kept had been doing this since Peters age. Yet he was trying to keep the kid out of the thick of it for now. No reason to let him turn out like the rest.

Peter blinked up at the older man with big curious blue eyes. Another gentle breeze rolled pass them and dusty colored locks gently swayed across oceans of blue.

"You're gonna teach me to be cool like you? Can I get a cool jacket too! I want a flying ship too so I can fire rockets at other guys!" Peter giggled and finished Krags flower crown, holding it up for Yondu to see if he liked it. "Look! I made his just a little smaller too so it can fit his head! What do you think?" The boy asked curiously.

" Easy now," Yondu chuckled at the sudden rush of excitement from the young Terran. " I'll teach yah what you gotta know to survive kid. Promise. Cool jacket. Flyin ship. The lot. But one step atta time huh?" When the boy held up the crown, Yondu glanced down at it, a smirk curling the corner of his mouth. " Looks good kid. I think it'll fit 'im just fine."

"Can I get the ship and the jacket first and theeen all the hard stuff?" Peter gave his best puppy pout. It worked on Kraglin it haaad to work on Yondu too right? The kid giggled and plopped Krag's flower crown on his head for the meantime before they had to go back to the ship. This was nice. The boy leant his head against the blue man's shoulder, snuggling against him some. "I'm gonna be just like you one day. I can't wait!"

"Maybe we'll get you a jacket first. Then we'll start teachin you to fly," The Captain mused and ruffled the boys hair slightly under one rough palm. So, he had a soft spot. Couldn't be helped. With the kid leaned against him, Yondu watched him, frowning slightly at those last words. He was scum. He had allegiance to the highest bidder. He broke even the simplest rules for money. KIDS. He'd kidnapped children because the pay was good. Against the Ravager code. The only family he had left and he'd disobeyed their simplest rule. "Nah boy," he mused, "You don' wanna be like me. Gotta be better than me."

The boy, utterly oblivious to what could have happened to himself if Yondu had finished the job he was given, looked up with those big innocent eyes of his. His flower crown slanted over one of his eyes as he did so, causing him to giggle as he lifted it up some. "What do you mean? You're the coolest guy in the whole galaxy! You got a magic arrow and you're a pirate! How can I not wanna be like you silly?" Peter picked at a nearby flower with a soft little hum on his lips. The poor boy had no idea he could've been a dead kid a few months ago.

Yondu glanced down at him and then after a moment he reached over and pushed the crown down over his eyes. " You think that now. Might change later," He didn't want Peter to turn out like him. He wanted him to be better. If he was gonna raise this boy on his ship instead of giving him over to that prick Ego... he had to be better.

The boy squealed and giggled as his crown was playfully pulled back down on his face. "Yondu!" The boy squeaked, batting the elder man on the shoulder lightly. With a chuckle, he pushed it back up and squeed like a schoolboy at something hopping in the tall grass. It kinda reminded him of Earth's bunnies except it had four eyes and a long tail instead of a small fluffy one. "Look! I'm gonna go catch it!" Good thing the boys attention span was all over the place. With a happy laugh he followed after the bouncing critter.

Yondu fought the fond grin as he tilted his head a little bit, lightly guarding against the slaps at his shoulders. Then the boy was gone. How could someone how so much energy. He propped his chin in his palm, elbow on his knee and he watched Peter chase the creature frantically bounding away from him. "Catch 'im boy!" He goaded him on.

"I'm tryin' I'm tryin!" Came the distant giggles and laughter as he ran about in the meadow. With a battle cry the boy pounced and suddenly threw himself in the long grass. His entire figure went missing. There was a beat of silence before finally the boy popped out of the golden grass, holding the bunny like alien to his chest with a big wide grin. "I did it Yondu!" Peter yelled.

Yondu leaned forward, watching the boy where he had disappeared in the grass. Brows lifting slightly, he hesitated, then he watched him bounce up from the grass. Yondu slapped his knee and cheered, " Atta boy!" He laughed as he looked at the boy and the grin on his face.

The boy laughed and giggled, jogging happily back towards Yondu with the bunny tucked to his chest, it's tiny feet hanging with it's tail as the boy ran over to his Captain. What the child didn't know though was that the bunny creature in his hand...had a mom. There was a sudden low snarl behind the boy and Peter, confused stopped his jogging, halfway between the tall grass he just came out of and where Yondu still sat in the meadow. "What the...?" Fore yellow slits stared back at the boy hold it's baby. And she wasn't happy.

Yondu could solve the problem quickly if need be. However, this was a situation Peter could also resolve. "Careful boy," he stated quietly, "she's not happy. " He brushed the coat back away from the loop that held the arrow at his hip. " You can puzzle your way out of it..."

Peter stared like a doe in the headlights as the larger bunny like creature with two saber like fangs pawed out of the grass. The boy stood frozen, his eyes wide with uncertainty. Great. Here he thought this place was friendly! He heard Yondu though and gulped, giving a small nod and slowly, carefully putting the tiny bundle in his arms down, trying not to make any uneeded movements. The bunny like animal was quick to bounce back to its mothers side who booped its nose as it did. Quill gulped when it's four lit gaze met his again. He put his hands up in a surrender motion and backed away. "Don't eat me, don't eat me..." The boy whispered under his breath.

Yondu watched them quietly. "Easy," He stated calmly. Just because he was a hardened ravager, didn't mean he didn't know his way around other things. Animals from any planet could tell when someone meant to harm them. " She's not gonna eat yah boy," He hummed, " She just wants her kid back. " Confrontation was a last-ditch effort from most species.

And he was right. The beast huffed, it's snout flaring in warning before it turned back into the long grass, huffing for her cub to follow. The smaller bunny thing bounced after it's mother and thankfully the two left in peace. Peter waited till the two creatures were gone before sighing in relief and quickly running back to the blue skinned man. He wasted no time half hug tackling himself against the other, hugging Yondu tightly around the neck. "Th-That was so scary..."

Yondu relaxed, letting his jacket fall back to cover the arrow he'd have used in a heartbeat to protect the kid. He caught Peter as the boy flung himself towards him. "'S a lot of scary things you're gonna see in this life. Just gotta keep yer head about yah and not panic. You did good." The Captain comforted his charge lightly, hand brushing against his back. "You're alright."

"...Thanks Yondu." Peter sniffled some and hid his face against the elder mans neck. He had been so scared that thing was gonna eat him but thanks to Yondu's words of calming advice everything went okay! He sighed again and relaxed, his arms still tight around the others neck. "Y-You saved me." Quill murmured sheepishly.

"Nah," he chuckled, relenting to wrap both arms around him. " You did just fine," he told him lightly, eyes trailing across the expanse of skyline before him. It wouldn't be long they'd have to get back to the ship. Yondu knew that it was going to be a little while before they came back to any planet even vaguely like this one, but hell they'd enjoyed it right?

"Heh, only cause I had you." Peter pulled away some with a sheepish smile before something clicked. He squeaked and fell over his head. Kraglin's flower crown was gone!

"Oh no! I-I must've dropped it while trying to get the bunny...aw man...I was really looking forward to giving it to him..."

Yondo stood, and he took Peter's hand. Without too much thought he wandered back towards where the boy had been running. It was easy enough to see the path where the grass was packed down. "Let's find it before we head back. " His eyes flicked along the grass slowly, seeking out the object in question. Fact was, if it made Peter happy then so be it.

"Really? Thanks Yondu!" Peter grinned and nodded, clutching to elder man's hand tightly and staying close to his side as they wandered the golden field together. It wasn't long till the boy gave out a tiny gasp when he spotted it. "There it is Yondu!" he pointed to the ground in front of them, tugging on the elder mans jacket sleeve.

Yondu wandered with Peter, following the path of his little escapade. He wasn't too sure how easy it would be to find but when Peter tugged at him and exclaimed about finding it. He bent and lifted the crown in his hand. "Here yah go kid. Let's go give it to him." With his hand still gripped in Peters they turned and started right back towards the ship where it appeared the crew had finished loading their supplies.

Peter giggled and nodded, hugging Yondu's arm in appreciation. "Thank you, I had a lot of fun today." He grinned and gave a shy nod, clutching Kraglin's flower crown tightly so he woudn't lose it this time. Today had been so much fun! Well besides almost getting attacked by an angry mama bunny with big fangs. "Can we do this every now and again? I-I like getting to spend time with you like this."

Yondu gave him a glance, head tipping slightly to look at him. "Yeah. We'll make time for it," He nodded. They could afford to take some time to get away from their usual place of rest. Or maybe he'd just make time to teach the kid how to do things he needed to know, like shoot a gun, minor repairs, fly a ship. That sort of thing. Either way he didn't see the harm in spending time with the boy. As they drew nearer though, he took the crown from his own head, slipping it out of view under his coat but not dropping it.

Peter grinned and nodded. He liked that idea. When they were alone, Yondu was a totally different man. It was like he got to see a side of him nobody but maybe Kraglin ever got to see. "I'd like that." The boy murmured sheepishly. However, when they got close he noticed Yondu slide his gift into his jacket. He frowned some but knew why. With a quiet sigh he hesitantly pulled his hand out of Yondu's. Instead he clutched to Kraglin's own crown a little tighter with both hands, walking in silence with his Captain.


	2. Learn To Fly

The moment they reached the ship it was like something had come over him. The captain return to his usual hard self.

"What'r yah lookin at? Get yer sorry asses on board we've got places to be!" He snapped and set everyone into motion. Yondu led the way up the ramp into the jump ship that was going to get them to his home. As the other ships began to take off, Yondu glanced at Peter.

"Take a seat," Yondu pointed towards the co-pilot's seat, "You're getting your first flying lesson. "

The boy watched everyone scurry about as their Captain barked orders. He stood there quietly, side stepping one of the Ravagers who ran past in a hurry. Quill blinked though when the older man motioned for him to sit close by. Peter gasped and grinned, jogging over to sit down with wide eyes full of sudden excitement. He was eight though sooo many it was a good idea just to watch and learn and nothing too handsy just yet.

Yondu sat himself down at the controls and he took hold of them with both hands. "See the switch on your left. Flip it and bring the thrusters on line," He reached over and flipped a few switches on his own panel, leaving some for Peter to do. " Two switches down from that you can flip that one too. It'll close the bay doors."

This must be what it was like for kids to learn how to drive from their parents. Except he wasn't sixteen and this wasn't a car. Even cooler. The boy nodded at his command, being careful and flipping the bright orange switch which made the ship shudder in a familiar way. Grinning he lent over two switches down and flipped the blue switch. Just like that the doors behind them began to close.

"Wh-Whoa. So cool."

"Atta boy," The Captain praised and he mate a little motion, "There's a button there on your left joystick. Push it to bring up the HUD." While he did that, Yondu set up the controls for single pilot. The secondary controls would move in time with his but could not be taken over and would not alter course if Peter moved them. He wasn't quite big enough just yet to reach both comfortably but that was alright.

"When you've done that put your hand on that control on your right. Get a feel for it while I fly."

To be given this much space and freedom to learn meant a lot to the boy. He was a hands on kinda kid so this way of learning was a big help. He pressed the button and watched the lights twinkle above him with a course and a map showing just where they were going. It was cool to be so up and personal with the controls like this. He obeyed again, his hand gripping the stick and letting his palm get use to it. "Th-This is so cool."

Yondu maneuvered the jumpship up and away, glancing sideways at the boy. "We'll give it a little bit before we let you try flyin with the controls," He stated, "but you gotta learn all the other things too. What each switch, button and dial does. How to read the HUD and stats. " But Quill was a keen kid. The Ravager had no doubt he'd sort it out in no time. They could take trips away from the main ship when they were in safe space.

The boy grinned, his fingers dancing over the controls around him, mapping them out and keeping what they did to memory like the ones Yondu just told him about. Peter was a boy who worked with his hands, something his mother helped him learn from the very start by making silly flower crowns. Who knew such a talent of the hand would come in handy in the long haul. "Give me a week and I'll know everything about this ship." The boy said confidently.

Yondu refused to beam with pride. But the glint of it shown in his eye as he fought the hints of a smirk. "Good. I expect no less." Quill would have access to everything he needed to learn.

Yondu knew that Kraglin would certain be okay to teach him some about the more intimate workings of the jumpships while the Captain was busy. So he would let it be for now. Maybe in a year or two Yondu would give one of the small ships to Peter. Maybe.

"Maybe even less so." Three days tops. The boy was a secret genius in some ways. Peter would not let Yondu down. After all, if not for him he might've been bunny food. The least he could do was learn about the ships for his Captain. It would be about twenty minutes before they made it back to the ship. With a sleepy yawn he settled in his chair, rubbing at his tired eyes. All that energy from earlier was beginning to drain.

"I don't doubt it," The older male stated. If Peter put his mind to things Yondu knew he'd sort it. The kid was extraordinary. When he looked over at him and saw him yawn the Captain shook his head. "Get some rest. I'll wake you when we reach the ship." It had been a long day. He'd been running ninety to nothin' the whole damn day down on the planet and now he was feelin it. He didn't blame him a damn bit.

"M'not sleepy." Peter said defiantly and he rubbed at his eyes in frustration. But he was and they both knew it. He huffed some, fighting off the sleep he knew was beckoning him into a much needed slumber, but he was having too much fun and learning things. "I-I can make it till we get home. Promise." Quill said with a pout. He totally wouldn't.

"Whatever yah say kid," Yondu shook his head a bit and returned his attention to following the other Ravager ships back to their home. The large vessel waiting for them in orbit was his baby. He'd had her for ages now and everyone he flew with learned to love her as much as he did. She always provided, even when she was more run down that most other ships. She'd run em into the ground. Reliable. Safe.

He let silence settle as he flew.

It wasn't long till the boy went fully silent besides Yondu. The boy had drifted to sleep within five minutes, out like a light. His head lulled to the side of his seat, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Peter's chest heaved up and down slowly. Poor kid looked like a drained and exhausted little puppy. Still his fingers loosely clung to his flower crown he had made, it sat there on his lap, still and perfect as when he made it.

When they slipped into the hangar bay, Yondu settled the ship down and then stood, striding over to Peter. He lifted the boy up in his arms without waking him and carried him down the ramp. The look on his face kept curiosity at bay. No one was going to outright question him, though many would have accused him of goin' soft on the kid. They weren't wrong, but that didn't mean Yondu wouldn't stick his arrow right between their eyes either.

The boy slept soundly as he was picked up out of his seat. For such a rough man, he had been gentle enough to have the boy in his arms and never stir in the process. Peter laid limply against the elder mans chest, his head nuzzling into Yondu's shoulder some, utterly oblivious of the crew watching the two and the smirk Kraglin wore as he opened the sliding door for his Captain so he wouldn't have to himself.

"Don't gimme that look," Yondu grunted at the man who was about as close as it got to second in command on this ship. " Kid made you a flower crown..." He gave the Xanderian a sidelong glance and the hint of a smirk. The Captain slipped through the doors and headed towards the bunks.

"I ain't given you no look Cap'n." Kraglin gave his best innocent grin before waiting for him to come on over with the kid. He chuckled some, looking down at the exhausted child in Yondu's protective grip.

It was kinda cute.

"Wait th'kid made me somethin'? Aw'shucks." Krags chuckled again and nodded. He'd grab it from the ship once the rest of the crew was out. With a tiny wave, he watched the two leave.

Yondu gave the other a nod of his head, and he took Peter to his own quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't often that Yondu let the boy stay here since he knew he'd have to get used to bunking in the crew's quarters. It was already hard enough that the crew was certain he played favorites. He didn't need to give them any more reason to question him. Still, for now, Yondu settled Peter on his bed, and then took the crown from under his coat. He took a heavy tome from under a stack of bits and bobs, and he tucked the flowers into the pages and pressed them there. They would never wilt once they were dried and no one would dare to find the crown there. No one needed to know he had it at all.

Yondu's bed was the best bed and Peter cuddled into the cozy sheets of the Captain's domain. He purred like a tiny content kitten, happily snuggled in the warmth of animal pelts and other blankets that littered the kind sized bed. The boy never stirred except once in the 'night' time of ship. Sleepy orbs fluttered open, dark lashes giving way to sleepy blues underneath. He knew where he was vaguely. "Mhmm...Y-Yondu?" The boy called out, peeking out from one of the blankets he had burrowed into.

Yondu, who had covered the rest of his shift, and passed off the evening to the night crew, had returned to his room late that evening. He was perched in the window, looking out at the expanse of stars they were drifting through. Jumping was one thing, but when you weren't in a hurry why rush to reach a location? He'd stripped off his jacket and was down to a sleeveless, skin tight shirt and his ratty cargos, boots still worn as though he might have to go somewhere in a hurry. He was spinning the balanced arrow around his thumb mindlessly.

"Right here kid."

Hearing his voice caused the boy to relax. He shifted, turning on his side to face where the voice came from. It was far too early for him to be awake right now but he was still curious. Sitting up some he rubbed his eyes, his hair a disheveled mess. "I-I...m'sorry." The boy squeaked sheepishly. He was in Yondu's bed. Not the first time but he felt a little guilty for taking up the Captain's space. He blushed a bit and rubbed at his cheek some. "D-Did Kraglin get my gift...?"

"Don't be sorry," The Captain grunted, watching him in the reflection cast by the faint glow of the lunar lamps he kept.

"I'd of moved you to the crew's bunks if I was worried bout yah in my bed," The elder stated. Yondu nodded his head, "He did indeed. Looked pretty smitten. I'd say it's safe to say he liked it."

The boy nodded hesitantly before turning his gaze around the room. He recognized the rusty red jacket hung up nearly in the corner and the red sharpened arrow that could be only tamed by the blue skinned man before him. The child cocked his head like a curious pup, confused as to why he was here in the first place but never asked out loud. Instead he grinned some at hearing Krag liked his gift. "I-I...that's really good t'hear. M'glad he liked it. Totally almost got mauled for it." There was a beat of silence before the boy swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting down on the side of it. "Um...Yondu? Can I ask you something?"

The Captain chuckled to himself, letting the arrow roll lazily around his thumb and back into his palm. " What's on yer mind boy? " He turned then to face him, elbows on his knees and his arrow bobbing slowly between his index and middle fingers.

The boy fiddled nervously with one of the blankets ends, a small frown lining his lips as he thought back of the two of them sitting in the golden field. His lip quivered with uncertainty before he gave in to his own curiosity. "Earlier you said...you didn't want me to be like you." He looked up with question in his eyes. Not only observant but perceptive and with a memory of an elephant. "...Why? You went so silent when I asked why then...like you were afraid to say anything. Does it have to do with me? Is it why...you act so differently around me when we're alone?"

Yondu watched him, ever present frown pressed against his lips and his brows furrowed slightly. For a long moment he was silent, just watching him. " I'm far from a good man," he stated plainly. " Done things I'm not proud of, Son. Things I don't want you ever doin..." How do you tell a kid who'd been destined to die at the hands of his blood, that you found something in him that you hadn't any of the others. A frightened boy who'd just lost everything he had in the world... A boy who wanted so badly to live. Yondu didn't know why, but he had turned them around halfway to Ego and he hadn't looked back once.

"Like what? I-I know you're a pirate and-and I've seen the movies. I know pirates do bad things sometimes b-but..." Peter tugged on the blanket more some. "I don't believe you're a bad man. Not a good man sure but not bad either. You-...You like me." The boy bowed his head at the confession. "And nobody back home ever did but mom...so how can you be bad?" He whispered quietly. To him Yondu was now all he had. His rock in this sea of darkness. The Father figure he never had. To him Yondu could do no wrong.

He stood and took himself across the room to where Peter sat. "I did things I shouldn't have for the sake of money," he stated refusing to give up what that had been entirely. " I hurt people who didn' deserve to be hurt. Just cause the price was right," He frowned a bit more. " I do like you, boy. If I didn't I wouldn't keep yah around. That don't mean you need tah be like me."

Peter flinched a bit when Yondu came close, half expecting to be slapped or something close to that. But for all his time here not once had Yondu put a hand to him unless it was for training purposes. Still it was a reflex, something he did when he feared he has gone too far with speaking. Even as the elder spoke the boy refused to believe it. Instead he stayed silent and looked away. "Nevermind." He said after a moment "I spoke out of turn sir."

Yondu pursed his lips a little bit as he looked down at him. He reached out with his free hand and gently took him by the back of the head. "I aint no super hero, kid. But I'm tryin to fix what wrong I've done. Theres honor in that at least." He gave him a pat on the back of the head, "Go on back to bed. We'll be making trades tomorrow. "

Peter let his head be tugged up some. The boy looked up obediently, his eyes meeting Yondu's own with a quiet understanding at his words. Perhaps he was right. He shouldn't put Yondu on a pedestal just because he looked up to him. Even cool blue pirate captains in space made mistakes. With a soft whine at the pat, he nodded and crawled back into the bed. "C-C'mon. I'll feel bad if I hog this entire bed Yondu." The boy mumbled.

Yondu huffed a sigh, knowing that the boy was going to complain until he actually got to sleep a little himself. Yondu made a face but sat on the edge of the bed, with a short whistle the arrow returned to it's holster and he toed out of his boots. "Alright alright..." The Captain went around to the far side and settled himself in bed.

"Now. Go ta sleep we've gotta long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright, alright." Peter mimicked back. The Terran child giggled at his favorite grumpy captain gave in to his whines and made his way with a grumble to the bed. He watched with never ending awe as the arrow went zipping through the air to its place in its holster all on its own. That would never get uncool. He waited for Yondu to get before wiggling his way against the elder males back, snuggling against his whether he liked it or not. It was cold in this stupid ship all the time and dammit, Yondu was warm.

"G'night Yondu." The boy murmured sleepily.

He'd of forced anyone else away. Hell he'd of kicked them onto the floor for cuddling up to him. Well maybe not Krag but he was a lot like Peter when it came down to it. One of the elite few who garnered the Captain's attention and care.

"Night, Peter," he stated back quietly tucking one arm up under his head against the pillow. As much as he would deny it, he slept easier knowing the boy was safe. At least for another night.

Peter was out like a light within minutes, bundled up in a tiny warm ball at Yondu's back and contently sleeping through the night. He'd never say it out loud but he always slept easier himself when he was closer to Yondu or Krag. In all the men who lived on this ship, those were two he trusted the most. Kraglin on the other hand had waited for the two to be asleep to peek in and 'aaaww' at the sight. To say he'd totally use this as blackmail in the future for extra credits was an understatement.


	4. A Trip to Kknowhere

Yondu woke early, even with so little sleep Yondu came around in time to make sure that his crew was functioning after the switch in shifts. He found himself sprawled on his back with Peter tucked under his arm. It made him sigh. Careful not to wake the boy, the Captain dressed for his morning and then moved off to grab a bite to eat.

The moment his crew hesitated, he was barking orders, brow set into a hard scowl. " Get to work! We've got places to be." A crew that slacked was a worthless crew indeed. Yondu set out for the bridge, sure he'd find Krag already seeing to their flight path.

Peter slept soundly tucked against Yondu's side. Luckily for Yondu as he shifted to leave the tired boy stayed passed out, huddled in a fur covered blanket and purring like a small kitten. Iit would be another two hours till the boy finally awoke.

In the meantime Kraglin had already set their course for the day and took over the controls from the night shifters. The young second in command watched at they passed a few clicks away from another post of theirs. Orion Five. As they past the planet and headed onwards he heard the doors to the control bridge open. Dark green hues flickered towards the doorway and the young man stood straighter with a quick Ravager salute Yondu's way.

"Mornin' Cap'n." Krag mused. "Ships ready. Got our path. Clear space and two hops." He replied casually. "How's th'kid?" Kraglin pondered once Yondu was close enough to ask in a quieter voice.

The bridge was clean and orderly, in comparison to most of the rest of his ship. Ravagers weren't exactly the neatest bunch in the galaxy. So, long as his deck stayed clear though, he didn't care what the rest of the ship looked like. When Kraglin saluted him, Yondu felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward slightly.

"Mornin'," he stepped over to the other and folded his arms across his chest. "Sounds like smooth sailin'. Be there in time for the markets to open," Yondu nodded his head, observing the display briefly. "Kid's sleepin still. Wore himself out running around the meadows yesterday. "

"Should make you take him next time. Don't know where his energy comes from. Somethin that small shouldn't be that hyper..."

"He's a kid Cap'n." Krag explained with a small shrug, crossing his arms and watching the stars ride by them with their heading.

"Sometimes they jus' need to run 'round. I know you ain't know much 'bout kids but I know a thing or two. Had three older brothers n'a sister myself." He glanced sideways to the elder Ravager. "Please, me? No. You'd skin me raw if the kid ever had a scratch when I'd come back with 'em. Better you watch 'im."

"He's good fer you." With that and a slight smirk, he left his Captain with those words and strode past him to check their position.

Yondu arched his brow slightly as he looked at the younger Ravager. Imagining Kraglin as the youngest child seemed accurate.

To be fair, Kraglin was likely the only one he would trust to keep a good eye on Peter. The others, while they might have been vigilant out of fear of what Yondu would do to them if something happened, it didn't change the fact that he was sure they'd all likely turn a blind eye if he got in trouble.

That was the thing about Ravagers. While they cared about their own on most occasions, anyone outside that title could get bent. Yondu however knew that many of them came into this life at Peters age, they just didn't remember it.

"Watch yerself Kraglin," Yondu warned carefully at that smirk as the other wandered off.

"Best keep your head on straight boy," He wagged his finger in the others direction. Idle threats really.

Yondu took his seat in the captain's chair, and he adjusted the little bobbles he'd collected here and there. Good for him. Feh. The boy was gonna turn him greyer than he already was!

"Yes sir Cap'n." Kraglin just grinned as he took his place by his Captain's side, hiding his ever-growing smirk as he did so. He knew when Yondu was teasing. It was their secret thing of course.

Meanwhile in the Captain's quarters a young Peter groaned and shifted in Yondu's bed. The boy's eyes fluttered open, dark lashes revealing soft baby blues underneath. As he stirred awake he looked around himself, confused and alone. What time even was it? He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around before finding his shoes and slipping them on where they had been placed besides the bed.

It wasn't long till he had scurried his way past the other Ravager's in silence to the bridge, poking his head out from the corner as to not draw that much attention.

Kraglin caught the tiny child from the corner of his eyes sneaking around. He snorted some before lightly jabbing Yondu and gesturing with his eyes towards the small guest they had.

With his second close at hand, the Captain could relax and keep an eye on the happening around the ship. A portion of the crew was currently organizing their latest haul. Those he was keeping a close eye. One wrong move and he'd hang them out to dry. Everyone on the ship got a cut of the profit, and anyone tryin to get a little extra by stealin would be thrown to the wolves.

It was the jab at his shoulder that drew his attention away from what he was observing. Twisting slightly round to look in the direction Krag was motioning he spotted the boy. "Don't be sneakin around boy," he grunted and made a motion, "Makes me think yer up to no good." He was pretty sure that he was ALWAYS up to no good actually.

The tiny sandy haired Terran squeaked when he was found out, trying to hide back behind the corner. Kraglin snorted beside his Captain.

Sheepishly the boy did pull himself out though once he was sure Yondu wasn't terribly mad at him for coming on the bridge. "I-I erm...m'sorry." The boy stuttered out, coming into full view. "I just well...wanted to see what you did up here."

Peter was a curious boy, always wanting to know what did what and who did it. The child knew Yondu was the Captain sure, but he rarely actually got to see him do Captain stuff.

"I-I won't get in the way I promise! I just well...wanted to see you work." Quill explained as best he could, nervously fiddling with his jacket as he waited for a reaction.

Yondu gave the boy a rather aloof look. His head tilted slightly. " You don't look like Bridge crew..." He was being a hardass, eyeing the boy skeptically. "Spose we can change that though." He made a motion at him, giving Krag a stern look. He could only hope that his don't say a word meaning got across. Not even a snicker.

Krag coughed and did his best not to smirk. The boy however grinned brightly and jogged forwards, skidding to a stop around Yondu's chair and standing opposite of Kraglin.

"Nice!" The boy grinned and looked around with excitement.

"Why does the course say Knowhere? We're going knowhere? That doesn't make sense." Peter mumbled, totally oblivious Knowhere was a place.

Yondu glanced down at him a little bit, leaning back in his chair. Observing the boy's excitement was about as amusing as it got. Always ready to learn something new. The Captain wondered how long it would take Peter to learn exactly how every station on the Bridge worked. The kid already knew the ropes of the Ravagers crew, so why not give him a chance to learn everything. Besides, maybe one day he and Krag would be gone and they'd need a new Captain.

Peter would be his prodigy. It seemed like a good plan.

"Knowhere. Not NO-where kid. It's a good place to make money on our cargo," he stated making a motion. "Keep yer head about yah when we dock. Eveyone one there is in it for themselves. Don't trust anyone you don't know. Got it?"

"Got it." The boy gave a thumb up. Kraglin just frowned slightly, giving his Captain an uncertain look. They were taking the kid out of the ship on THAT place? Especially if someone found out just WHAT he really was...nobody would care if he was a kid if they could make a fortune on a child who was potentially half god.

"Sir..." Krag gave the elder a knowing glance. "Can I have a word with ye, n'private Cap'n." The younger Ravager muttered, giving Peter a gentle nudge to go off and get closer to the viewing window.

Once the boy was out of earshot he knelt some beside the Captain's chair, watching as the child put his hands on the window with awe.

"Y'think this is wise sir? Y'understand who's located there. Dat Collector guy yeah? Ain't he one of them Celestials himself...one like the kids...y'know." Krag whispered quietly. There was no doubt in Kraglin's mind that someone that powerful could know when a spawn of its own species was close by.

"Ye'take that kid out of this ship and it'll be like blood n'the water for all things with a set of teeth sir." The younger warned.

Yondu watched him scurry off. He already knew what the other was going to say. " You think he's gonna sit still in the ship? " The Captain propped his elbow on the arm of his seat and glanced up at Kraglin. " You remember the last stop we made? " Peter had a tendency to worm his way off the ship even when he's been told he's not supposed to.

"The only other option is for you to take lead on the ground and I'll keep the kid up here," Propping his chin in his palm, he glanced up at Kraglin.

The Ravager Pirate might be able to occupy the boy here in the ship long enough for trades and sales to be made. Fact was that if the crew left and Yondu went with them, Peter wouldn't stay on the ship.

"…You think Ego's askin the others for help?"

"Y'know I can't." Kraglin almost growled out. "This deal is between you and the Nova Rouges. They ain't gonna take this cargo without you and ye'know that." He sighed and rubbed at his face. "The kid needs t'stay by your side then. If he leaves it he's as dead as th'rest." This was gonna be even more challenging than he wanted it to be. Great.

"N'I don't know. I got no idea what those higher ups have for relationships. None of us know. They stay n'their bubbles. Keep things to themselves. Point is, watch yourself Cap'n. You ain't wanna make deals with a man like Taneleer Tivan."

Ego had hired him for a reason. Surely that was enough proof to tell him that they were not talking between them. After all, how easy would it have been for one of the others to find Peter? Why hire someone like him to find the boy? To find any of those kids? Shit, fact was Yondu was certain Ego was exactly what his name claimed.

"Ain't gonna let nothin happen to the boy," Yondu stated resolutely. Not a chance in hell would he allow anything to happen to the kid. Not after he'd decided to keep him around. " He can stay aboard the shuttle while I hand over the goods. At least that I can lock down. Anything happens it'll come right back here. "

Kraglin still looked unsure. His Captain was a stubborn man. A strong one but even he could become overconfident at times and the boy...Dark green hues turned to the boy who pressed his small hands to the window. He was smart and clever. Only had to see a man lock in a code once and knew it by heart. They were in deep shit if they lost him on that place...

"I jus' hope you're right Cap'n." With that he sighed and pushed himself up, striding over to start their jump session to Knowhere.

"Alright. Everyone ready?" He called out. "Les go!" With that he flipped the switches and off they went sprouting through the Galaxy with the burst of sparks and neon lights. Peter yelped and skidded over to Yondu's side, clutching to his arm chair as they bounced through the pockets of space.

Yondu made a face. He hadn't taken too much thought in their meeting place. Blunt fingers drummed harshly against the arm of his chair.

"On our way," he stated firmly. When Peter stumbled back towards his chair he reached out and caught the boy by the back of his jacket, keeping him from sliding any further away.

When they made it, he instructed the crew to orbit the location. Yondu stood, and he made a motion, giving Kraglin control before he took Peter out of the control bridge and through the ship. "I need you to listen close boy," he stated firmly head up as they strolled towards the hanger bay.

"This place aint no place for a kid like you..." Udonta said seriously. " There are people out here who would have yer skin. Got it? Eat yah alive and I wouldn't be able to do nothin to stop it. "

The boy sighed in relief when Yond caught him in a strong grip. He gave a shaky smile in thanks before finally the large Pirate ship came to a sudden stop outside what looked to me a giant floating head. The boy stared in awe, his eyes shining with awe. "Cool." Peter whispered to himself.

It wasn't long till the sandy haired Terran followed Yondu, his tiny legs just only keeping up with the elder man's long stride down the hall. "So, stay close to you. As always." Peter rolled his eyes, unable to comprehend just how important is was that he didn't leave Yondu's side. "M'not going anywhere trust me. Everything always wants to eat me in the places you always take me to." Quill joked.

Yondu frowned, "This aint a joke kid." Not a chance in hell. "There are people here that ..." He frowned pointedly, "A Terran boy would be worth a lot more money to people here than anything I have to trade. " He wasn't about to admit that there was no chance in hell he would be alright if something happened to the kid.

The red eyed Centaurian looked down at him. "This time I can't afford for you to be riley. I need you to pay attention and do as I say. Understand. No laughin' matter here son. You'd be gone before I could even think to stop yah. "

"I-I...alright." Peter frowned up to Yondu in confusion. Why would some Earth kid be so much worth to these people? "I won't play around. Honest. I won't leave your side." The boy gave a shy nod of his head. "I promise Yondu."

The poor kid had no idea just how much of a bounty could be on his head. The last living hybrid of a mortal and a Celestial. He would make anyone rich if a man was greedy enough.

Of course, anyone greedy enough to want to be rich would have to get through Yondu first. When it came to the boy? Well, it was safe to say he'd become more than protective. The Ravager would kill if he had to. Not after all the time he'd spent bringing the kid up already.

"Just stay close. And if I tell you to stay in the ship I want you to stay in the ship..." Yondu told him.

They reached the hanger and he took Peter up into one of the jump ships. "Seen and not heard. Listen. Pay attention. And be cautious."

"Y-Yes sir." Peter murmured quietly.

The kid didn't like this. Something was going on and he didn't understand. Sure Yondu was a serious guy but this...something was really messing with him. He couldn't put his finger on it.

As they made their way down to the detached head of a giant space oddity, so did the other Ravagers in turn. The fleet of ships easily swirling through the voice of space and entering through the eye of the massive carcass.

Somewhere on Knowhere a man smirked and turned his gaze upwards. He could sense it the moment it came into proximity. "Hmm..." The stranger with snowy locks mused. "... Interesting."


	5. Trouble in the Middle of Knowhere

Yondu could only hope that Peter was taking him seriously. When they made their arrival, it was obvious that people knew who they aware. The large jumpships were signature for them. Yondu frowned slightly when he noticed the rebel ships already waiting. He heaved a small sigh. Letting peter come along meant there was no chance the boy would try to sneak in with someone. At least this way Yondu knew exactly where the boy was.

Landing, the space Captain instructed his crew to wait, he needed to meet with the one he'd made the deal with.

"Stay close boy," Yondu instructed, and started down the ramp.

There on the ground level, waited a man in a dark version of the Nova Corps uniforms. Slicked in black and silver, the raven haired Xandarian smirked and lent against his heavy blaster rifle.

Peter peeked over Yondu's side, half hiding his small form behind the heavy rusty red trench coat the old Captain fore. He clung to the Ravager leather some, attaching himself tightly to his side as he promised. His crew rumbled behind him in their own ships once they landed but they obeyed, staying put until the cargo exchange was ready to proceed and they were given the okay to start. Peter followed Yondu down, ignoring the looks and the hisses his way as he did so.

Yondu pretended like he wasn't paying much attention to the boy clinging to his legs. He kept one hand down as though to guard him or maybe grab hold of him if someone thought they could make off with him. " Early," He mused aloud to the man smirking at him, leaning on his rifle, " Always liked a punctual meeting."

His eyes and ears were keen, and he kept everyone around well under wraps.

"Early bird gets the worm, right?" The ebony haired rouge purred, licking his lips and sliding grey blue eyes down to the small boy clutching the pirates side. The man sneered and cocked his head down like a jackal that caught the scent of its next prey. "Got a lil' something on your leg there Udonta."

The man's crew barked laughter like a pack of mad hyenas. Peter just gripped the other tighter. "Playing house now Yondu?" The Rouge snorted. "So, you got what we want hmm?"

Yondu didn't pull to the taunting. Instead he rolled his shoulders back. " Ravagers start young..." he grunted, " Best to get him accustomed to how things work now." Yondu's other hand rested with his thumb hooked in his belt.

"Best remember why you're here..."

Yondu didn't even twitch at the laughs and jibs towards Peter. He was resolute and steadfast in keeping face. Expression just as hard and serious as if he didn't have a young Terran clinging to his coat tails.

"We got everything you requested. I'll have my crew unload it as soon as I see the payment."

"D'aw, so he's a widdle Ravager huh? Find him in a dump? Kid is so tiny. Bones. I wouldn't even eat that toothpick." Another rumble of laughter and sneers. Peter's little fingers shook ever so subtly. The man flickered his sharp gaze back to the Mercenary, his eyes watching the hand closest to his belt. He knew damn well who this man was and what he was hiding under that coat of his.

"Heh. Sure. Ya see the payment when I see the trades. If it ain't what we called you up for you don't get a lick of the cash Udonta. And you don't want your little kitty there seeing a blood bath all too early yeah?" The Rouge gave the boy a creepy smile who in turn let out a small squeak.

Yondu gave a short sharp whistle, pointed teeth bared dangerously. The arrow turned slowly, point only a paper's width away from the Rogues face. "I suggest you remember your tongue Traitor..." He stated calmly, but in that calm, there was the promise of destruction. It would take him less than a second to destroy every one of them.

"Keep your eyes on the prize. One more word about the boy and I'll string you and your crew up like a kabob. Don't test me."

Yondu lifted his hand, and motioned at his crew. He didn't recall the arrow and his eyes never left the man before him or those gathered around him.

"One move towards a weapon by any one of yah and I'll execute you before you ever getta shot off."

The raven-haired Rogue's breath froze in his throat as a sharp arrow came flying towards him. He flinched away in fear, backpedaling a foot only to be staring face to face with the very thing that gave any man nightmares. One thing they learned quick. Not to piss of Yondu Udonta.

"Y-You son of a-..." The man held back a snarl, knowing full well if he edged this guy on any further he'd be dead before he could spit out the curse. So, for now...he backed off, fear evident in his piercing gaze. His men stopped laughing.

Peter snickered some from behind Yondu. They weren't so big and bad with their mouths shut like that. "Nice." Peter whispered towards the Captain, always impressed by his flair for dominance.

With the motioned to them, his crew began unloading, presenting the cargo holds with the illegal fuel containers the other men had asked for. In defeat the Traitorous Nova Core Rouge gave a nod to his own men, each holding their own bags of credits in return.

Reluctantly the other man huffed and looked away briefly. "You won't find any more trouble from us. Now. Will you put your damn arrow away now?" The man grunted out, narrowing his eyes at the Pirate than to the arrow he sicked on him...

Being crossed wasn't something Yondu put up with. Having a reputation was what kept him on top, and that reputation had been earned through a lot of bloodshed. Yondu Udonta demanded respect. He clicked his tongue against his teeth and gave a smirk that was all too dangerous. When the credits were offered up he recalled the arrow, letting it fall into place at his side.

"Good. I like that," He grunted. " Boys take the credits and get what you need. Aint go no reason to stay here longer than we need to." Yondu motioned again to get his crew to move in and take their payment.

"Pleasure doin business with you."

He stood there though, waiting to be sure that every credit was passed over.

The man huffed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't going to let this bother him. He just wanted his tanks and get the hell away from the mad man with his shiny stupid arrow. But of course, nothing ever went anyone's way around here. Sure, the Rogues kept their part of a deal but if there was one thing a Pirate needed to learn. Pirates stole from Pirates too.

Without any warning from above them shots run out. Both the Traitor Nova's and the Ravagers all looked around in confusion. Another crew of bandits. The pirate pillaging kind began swarming in from all sides, sending bolts of laser blast in each direction. A black fighter ship came spiraling right for them, shooting off bullets and getting the Nova Captain right in chest, sending the Rouge to the ground in an instant. This was a whole other third party.

"Yondu!" Peter ducked and yelped out. Blast fire was quick to go off from the Nova men towards the Ravagers, in the confusion they thought the third party of bandits where with the Ravagers. Now all hell broke loose as a fire fight erupted. And all too close to a bunch of lit oil containers.

"Y-Yondu!" Peter yelled. But it was too late. One shot then another hit the cargo and a fire blast scorched through the walk ways, sending a burst of hot air and bright lights and confused Rogues and Pirates up in the air with a chorus of screams. The smallest scream came from the child who in the smoke and fire was ripped right out of Yondu's grasp and sent spiraling into the darkness of smoke...

Yondu's reactions weren't quite fast enough. One hand had reached for Peter and his arrow was once more sent out. This time though it sought out the ships. His men could take care of the Rogues. They had their spoils now it was time to go but the new trouble wasn't expected.

Yondu turned, ready to tell Peter to take to the ship so he could send it off before the boy got hurt when the containers exploded.

Peter was literally ripped out of his grip and Yondu tried to guard his face against the burn of fire. The air rushed from his lungs as he tried to get to the other, get his head sorted. Peter. He needed to get to the boy but there was too much smoke. Burned, and bleeding, Yondu snarled as he whistled, shooting the arrow through every ship that threatened to ruin everything even further than it already was.

It wouldn't be long before the entire place was up in arms.

"Get to your ships!" Yondu ordered, "Take this fight out of here!" His eyes snapped around him carefully.

The men left standing and not totally burnt alive by the explosion obeyed their Captain. All of them scurrying to get the hell out of smoke and in the air. One by one the ships took off, taking the firefight with them. Those too wounded or already dead laid about the grounds around Yondu or at least what he could see.

Peter had fallen onto a deeper level below the hanger the meeting had begun in. He laid there on the ground, his head bleeding, totally out like a light but alive.

Boots calmly strode over to the unconscious child and stopped just an inch short of him. Those same snowy locks from before had been lightly ran through with slender fingers. So... he had found him after all.

It wasn't long till there came a scratchy sound in Yondu's ear. "Cap'n?! Cap'n where are you? The hells goin' on down there?" Kraglin yelled into the comm. "Where's the kid? Cap'n?!"

Yondu took it upon himself to load those he could into a ship to send back to Krag. Those living, mostly living, and what dead he could gather that were in large enough pieces and not on fire. " Peter?!" He was searching the whole time too. When the last ship was sent off save for his own, Yondu began searching elsewhere.

"Shit got deep. Had a group come in tryin ta get us. Ima find him. You get the crew sorted," He didn't know HOW he was going to find him but he would. Yondu leaned over the edge of the upper level, eyeing the still flaming bits and pieces. His face was still burning with the heat of the explosion, skin already tight.

"PETER?!"


	6. The Collector

"You LOST 'im?! Dammit!" Kraglin hissed on the other end. When Yondu didn't panic Kraglin did for him apparently. "Goddammit sir, I told you this was a bad idea! I-I got everything under control up here Cap'n but you need to find that kid. You both get back here in one piece... Kraglin out."

Yondu gritted his teeth. Now as not the time. He was already frustrated, and hurt and trying not to lash out at the people coming to see what the mess was about. "I GOT IT," He snapped and listened to him sign off the channel.

Static once again filled Yondu's ears until silence prevailed instead. In ten minutes after Krags call however, a new voice filled the blue Centaurian's ears. It was nobody from his crew. No, this voice was far too eloquent and reserved. His voice was an uncomfortable purr in the Captain's head.

"I believe you dropped something of yours Mister Udonta." Came the steady ancient voice on the other side of his comm link.

"I do hope you'll come. Then again...one man's trash is another's treasure as they say."

"If you seek the child you know where to find me." With that the low purr of a voice cut out.

Everything hurt, his jacket was mostly intact, but his shirt and undershirt were scorched through and he was bleeding where the burns were breaking open across his chest. A few colorful curses left him as he stormed along the carnage zone.

When the voice range in his ear, Yondu felt his stomach sink. He scrambled through the crowds heading in the only direction that could take him where he needed to be. This was the worst case scenario. No this was worse than that. Yondu held his hand against his chest, frowning heavily.

It took too long to get to the location, and he didn't knock. Yondu stumbled a bit as he entered the space.

There presented to Yondu like a gift was Peter Quill, unconscious but alive and laid perfectly on an elegant couch, a pillow propping his head up some and a bandage neatly wrapped around a bloody forehead. He stirred softly but never woke. A good sign he was only knocked out with a few cuts and bruises.

"You should be careful where you drop your things." Came a voice behind Yondu. "Not everyone is a good samaritan around these dark crevices." There sitting quietly on his own fancy couch was The Collector himself, sipping from what could only be assumed a very expensive tea cup.

"Do not fear. The young one is mostly intact. I assume you shielded him from further damages. He will wake soon enough." The mysterious being said nothing else, sipping his drink for a long time before those old ancient eyes finally drew upon the Captain. Calm but a dangerous level of silence as well.

"Most people knock." The old man mused. He then gestured slowly to the boy. "You will do well to keep him far tighter to your side. Or do you not know the valued weight you hold besides your hip? I mean not your toy." Taneleer purred.

"Take a seat Mister Udonta."

Yondu didn't want to be nice, but right now the cards weren't in his favor. Yondu's eyes trailed across Peter carefully. He was okay. He hadn't gotten hit to much beyond the shockwave. Yondu had taken the brunt of it. That was fine by him. His fingers were aching still from having him wrenched away.

"I assure you... I didn't do it on purpose," Yondu just wanted to get back to the ship and wash the blood away. When he was instructed to sit, he tried not to stumble. He was defeated right now. Threatening the man woudn't go over well.

"I know what he's worth, but that's not why I've got him..." He grunted and kicked his feet out trying to be comfortable.

"I know very well why you have him my boy." The older man mused with a fine grin on his too thin lips. "We all do." He was talking about the Elders. The group of beings that transcended that of the mortals. Celestials. Another slow sip. Patience was a test this man took in strides.

"You have no need to be on guard with me. I am not my brother. I am not his Father. I know why you're a year late on his delivery."

"I know what and who he is but I care not and you're very lucky that I don't." He mused against the rim of his drink before setting it down. Taneleer uncrossed his legs and stood with all the swaying ease of a water brushed painting.

"I have little care for what Ego wants and for all our sakes you will do well to keep that child out of his hands." Tivan paced slowly around the Captain of the Ravager's, sizing him up with a scanning eye. "Therefore, I'm giving him back to you. Free of charge. But be warned. If you do not wish the boy to land in one of my collection holds, you will do well not to lose him again. Am I very transparent Mister Udonta?"

"He must never know what power lies inside him nor where that power draws life from."

"Now go. Take your boy and heed my fair warning."

Yondu watched him with distrust in his eyes. Gods knew with his own history he could have ended up in one of those holds himself. Pursing his lips a little bit, the Captain rolled his shoulders back a little. " I am not gonna give him over to that asshole," Yondu wrinkled his nose, "Notta chance in hell." He wasn't going to give Peter over to end up the same way the others had.

"Not this time..."

Yondu stood slowly, "I'm not letting him be a part of any of that. Invested too much time in him." That was colder than needed. It was his defense mechanism. To act like he didn't care about the kid at all. His eyes averted from the odd man and he shuffled towards the boy.

"Come on Kid," The Captain murmured quietly, bending despite the ache in his body, to lift the boy up into his arms.

The Ravager took himself through to the door again, pausing briefly. "Thanks ..." It was almost impossible to hear but he left it at that. "Kraglin. Found him. Gonna be back shortly."

"That sentiment will get you killed one day." Tivan purred in return with a smirk on his lips. He watched the two leave, the small bundle clasped tightly in Yondu's grip. The ancient one simply smirked some and gave a small nod to the mumble of gratitude.

"Wouldn't be the first-time sentiment tried to kill me," Yondu mumbled to himself, expression somber as he headed back towards the ship.

"What an interesting duo they make." The Collector mused lowly. With that he filled another cup of tea.

Kraglin however had been pacing up and down the bridge with worry. Where were they? Why hadn't Yondu called back? He was about to send a search party but it just when he was about to snap at the men to go down there his comm went off with a familiar voice.

"Cap'n!" Krag sighed in relief and skidded over to the decks mic. "Sir is he okay? You okay?" He asked. "Get t'the ship I'll watch your location." Krag sighed in relief and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"It's alright," The Captain grunted at Kraglin, "he's a little banged up but he's okay." He didn't say anything on his own condition. Yondu knew he looked like hell. That also wasn't the first time either.

Peter groaned softly against Yondu's shoulder finally. He winced and stirred some, tired eyes opening with a flutter of dark lashes. "Mhmm...Y-Yondu...?" He whispered.

They were in the ship by the time Peter began to wake. "I gotcha kid," he murmured quietly. With one arm still around Peter, jacket now firmly closed over his damaged chest.

"All...All I remember if a big flash of light and a hot burst of wind." Peter whispered. "Did something explode?" The boy asked quietly. He winced again and felt over his head with one hand, flinching some at the sting. "Wh-Wha...? Why does my head hurt s'bad..."

Yondu was glad that the boy wouldn't be able to see the damage to his head from where he was. " They shot the fuel containers. Blew em up. Ripped yah right outta my grip," He frowned at that, trying to maneuver them with one hand up and out of the holes left in the head. "You knocked your head pretty good..."

"And are you okay...?" Peter asked quietly. He opened his eyes just enough to look up at Yondu. He looked pretty banged up and hurt. "You aren't hurt, are you?" There was concern in the boy's voice, utterly unaware of everything that had just happened.

"'M fine kid," he stated pointedly. He didn't want questions asked about it. All Peter needed to know was that there was an explosion. he was knocked down and hit his head. " When we get back you go get yourself somethin' to eat. I've gotta see to our wounded."

"I-...okay." Peter gave a shy nod before carefully laying his throbbing head back against Yondu's shoulder. "...L-Lets not blow up anything so close again okay? As cool as explosions are I think that was way too close." Peter mumbled, letting his eyes close with a flutter of dark lashes.


	7. Aftermath

When they were back in the hanger bay, the Captain carried Peter off again. He didn't limp, or flinch or bat an eye as his men came around to watch. He took the boy to the bunks, and instructed his men to keep an eye on him. They'd seek a healer if they needed to. "Wake him up... feed him. Make sure he is okay..."

Yondu turned away and made his way to the bridge. As he stepped through doors he made a motion at them. "Get us out of here. Somewhere the crew can spend their credits." He almost fell into his chair, features scrunching with displeasure at the pain it wrought through him.

Kraglin was quick to come to his Captain's side, his eyes watching the other with concern before he growled out his orders in turn. "You heard 'im! Get us out of here. Somewhere we can actually find someone t'look these two us too."

With that the speeding off and away from Knowhere quick fast and in a hurry. Again, the younger second in command came to rest in a kneel on the left side of his Captain's chair, side glancing the old fool with an ever-growing frown. "Y'hurt." He examined with ease.

"Y'didn't think about sayin' so on the comms back there?"

Yondu sagged in his seat. A heavy sigh leaving him as they jumped away from Knowhere. It made him anxious being anywhere near there. The Collector may have had a leveler head on his shoulders than his brother, or Ego, but that didn't mean a damn thing. He'd keep Peter prisoner if he had a chance. Not this time. He was thankful for that at the very least.

When Kraglin spoke, Yondus red eyes turned to him. "Not the first time. Won't be the last time," He muttered quietly, shaking his head. "Had other things tah worry about."

"Yeah n'he's fine." Kraglin pointed out. "But now worry 'bout yourself. Go get some sleep. I can handle things from here. You need t'patch that up." He subtly gestured to the man's chest. "I can smell ya more than I can see ya. Y'smell like burnt roadkill and not the kinda ya can eat."

"M'gettin word from downstairs that your boys been fed and his head dress has been cleaned but he still ain't doin' too good. You both may need t'see a healer come mornin'."

Yondu nodded his head wrinkling his nose as he huffed. "Yeah yeah yeah... " He shoved himself up outa the chair he was in and glanced at Krag. "You make sure the kid is checked over. Even if we get there before mornin. I'll be fine and get seen when things are done."

The Captain took himself to his quarters. With a frown he shut his door, locking it down to keep anyone from coming in. His coat literally peeled away from him, taking the scabbing layer with it. Yondu spent a lot of time cleaning himself up as best he could. Finally, with a bit of alcohol to dull the pain, he managed to drift off, sprawled out across his bed.

Kraglin nodded and gave the Ravager salute. "Y'can count on me Cap'n. I'll come get you when we're there. If You don't open that door I'll pry it sir." Krag warned with a small smirk. With that he watched his Captain leave, still worry crossed his young face.

When morning did come there came his knocks. Ever the punctual and ever the true to his word, the younger Ravager waited at the Captain's quarter's, waiting for him to open his doors. "Sir? Sir we're here. N'I got some bad news about the kid." If anything woke him up it would be that.

When morning came, he was hurting even worse, he'd woken after turning and he'd stuck to the sheets. Now the burns were weeping and bloodied once more. Nothing that some good healing medicine couldn't fix. Only the deepest wounds scarred him. The sound of Krag pounding on his door drew him up. He was still wearing his cargos but he didn't bother with a shirt or his jacket. Just the belt around his hips with the arrow swinging in its holster.

"What's wrong with the kid?" He looked far from happy when the door opened. Of course, a lot of that could be the burning of the damaged skin that made him sour.

"Sweet gods in the sky." Kraglin hissed as the door opened.

"Y'look like shit." He muttered honestly, making a face at the wounds marking touch blue skin. "Dammit...yeah we're goin' to the Healers pronto."

"As for the kid...his head injury ain't gettin' any prettier. He keeps calling out f'you in his sleep. It ain't as bad as you though. Dammit, you're fucked up this way till Tuesday. The hell happened down there?" With a sigh, he shook his head. "Just get dressed. I'll carry th'kid. Most of the crews gone now. Off spendin' their money around the planet. I'll fly you and th'kid to a specialist."

"Aint the worst I've had Krag," he grunted. That wasn't far from the truth. He bore scars the said so. "We get the kid checked out first. Few minutes aint gonna kill me," Yondu grabbed up his jacket, wrinkling his nose a little. It needed to be cleaned. He decided not to take it after all and instead snatched up a shirt instead.

Udonta brushed past Krag and started towards the hanger bay. The kid was more important than him right now. A knock to the head wasn't a good thing, especially if he wasn't wakin up. He situated himself on the jumpship and in the time, he waited for Krag he pondered on the Collectors words.

It was going to be harder and harder, he knew that. Yet Yondu couldn't bring himself to consider getting rid of the boy now.

"I don't know who's more stubborn you or th'kid." No doubt the Peter was gonna grow up with Yondu's stubbornness implanted in him. Everyone was raised and molded by the people in their lives. The boy just so happened to have a hardass Captain raising him now.

Oh joy.


End file.
